


生而为魔

by lovetodt



Category: Chicago Hope, Criminal Minds
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetodt/pseuds/lovetodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>撸否禁肉- -</p>
            </blockquote>





	生而为魔

“你今天真的很热情啊。”Danny被Hotch压在沙发上，一边任由他伏在自己身上动作，一边抚摸着他的腰。

Hotch轻笑着，一边晃动着腰，一边低头埋在他的耳边亲吻着，“如果你不说话，我会更热情一点。”

Danny侧过头看着他，两个人的唇几乎贴在一起，他压低了声音喘息着说，“听起来挺糟糕啊。和你的话我倒不太介意做什么人的替身，不过……你需要我做点什么或者说点什么让你更兴奋吗？”

Hotch有些脸红地盯着他的眼睛，两个人的呼吸交缠在一起，最终收紧了肌肉，一边吻上了他的唇，迟疑了片刻，小声说，“和平时一样就好，Danny，我只是欲求不满。”

“骗人。”Danny撇嘴，将涂满润滑的手指塞进了Hotch的体内移动着，“这里热得不像话，Aaron。”

“我承认我欲求不满了，Danny。”Hotch低声呻吟，“行了，又不是第一次。”

“你要自己来吗？”Danny将剩下的液体抹在了安全套上，看Hotch似乎没有改变体位的意思，“还是你想操我？另外——一时半会大概我们完不了事，不去床上？”

Hotch摸着他的臀部，咬着他的耳垂吸吮，“不去，我想在沙发上。”

Danny闷哼一声，稍稍动了动，靠着椅背找了个两个人都更方便的位置，“Aaron，如果你对此有特殊爱好，下次换个大点的沙发。”

Hotch低声笑着，摩擦着两个人的都已经硬起来的阴茎，“Danny，我都想要。”

“什么？”Danny配合着他的动作移动着。

“被你操，和操你。”然后Hotch跪坐在他身上，扶着他的阴茎慢慢挤进了自己的身体，然后停下喘了一会，“不过后半部分暂时不急——啊！”

Danny让他适应了几秒，轻轻朝上顶了下，Hotch的话变成了一声轻叫。

然后Danny停了下来，让Hotch自己开始上下移动，最初只是试探的缓慢，在很快找到合适的方向之后，Hotch的动作开始加快，Danny几乎只需要小幅度地迎合。

身体相撞的声音与进出带来的水声逐渐清晰，两个人的呻吟和喘息声也忍不住大了起来，Danny舔着Hotch的锁骨上窝，哑着声音，“Aaron，能留印子吗？”

Hotch几乎有些恼火，稍稍用力夹了下，“这种时候还问什么！”

Danny立刻凑上去开始吸吮起来，Hotch仰着头，一只手环着他的肩，另一只手伸到了他背后乱摸。

两个人已经全身是汗，更不用说下体附近的各种液体，Hotch没费太大力气就将湿了的指尖探进了Danny的后穴，Danny几乎马上腰往上动了动。

Hotch低头吻他，两个人缓了缓动作，交换了一个深吻之后，Danny喘息着呻吟，“Aaron，这样不行。”

“嗯？”Hotch将手指加到了两根，“这对你来说又没什么。”

“是。但有点过啊……”Danny环住了他的腰，舔着他的脖子，“我控制不住。”

“别控制，Aaron。”Hotch呻吟着用力朝下，让他进入得更深，同时手指时不时搅弄着他的肛门。

前后的双重刺激让Danny很快也没法再控制，他伸手扣住了Hotch的腰快速地向上顶着，两个人的下身几乎是紧贴在一起，Hotch的阴茎在两个人的下腹之间跳动着，前端不时涌出少许液体。两人的呻吟和喘息都越来越混乱，Hotch夹紧了Danny的腰，手上也没有停下来。

最终Hotch几乎全身都绷直了，而Danny也在他的收缩下很快射了出来。

Hotch趴在他身上喘了一会，在慢慢抬起腰让他从自己体内滑出来。

“Aaron。”Danny闭着眼，胸口还在起伏，伸手搂着他，“所以是怎么回事？”

Hotch靠在他胸口，“Danny，他回来了。”

“什么他回来了？”Danny愣了一下，“哪个曾经和你交往过的连环杀手在十年后终于回来找你了？”

“什么乱七八糟的。”Hotch敲了他一把，“想什么呢。是……Jack的，呃，从生理学角度来说，父亲，回来了。”

Danny猛地坐起来，“什么？！他来抢Jack了？”

“不，他不知道。”Hotch差点被撞到地上，干脆起身倒了俩杯酒，“他回来工作。”

“所以你之前所谓在FBI晚宴上的意外不是在骗我的？既然他不知道，那你担心什么？”Danny接过酒杯抿了一小口。

“当然不是！——今天我差点在办公室和他做了。”

“所以？”Danny突然一把抓住他，“我早就说过你该在办公室备用安全套！不要告诉我你又怀孕了！”

“没有！”Hotch几乎有些恼火，“差点，Danny，我们没做到最后。”

“所以你到底有什么问题？从刚才的情况来看，身体原因显然不在考虑范围内。”Danny有些困惑。

“Danny，当年他是我上司，而现在我是他上司。”

“那又怎样？”

“严格来说，这并不被允许。”

“Aaron，你明知道这不被允许，你和他还是差点在办公室就搞上。所以，你到底希望些什么？”

Hotch抿了下嘴唇，“他。”

“Aaron，那我建议你下次欲求不满的时候打给他而不是我。”

“……Danny，你觉得我应该告诉他吗？关于Jack。”

“Aaron，你知道我们都认为你不需要一个人负担一切。就算他想要从你身边抢走Jack，不管从哪个角度来看，你都能赢抚养权官司的。”

“我需要想一想。”Hotch最终低下了头。


End file.
